


Tobirama To The Modern (Apocalyptic) World

by MaoAwoO (reisoa)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dimension Travel, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisoa/pseuds/MaoAwoO
Summary: Madara was twenty when shit started to go down. Meanwhile, Tobirama wondered if this world have any plant that is sentient. Modern World's Apocalypse.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Tobirama To The Modern (Apocalyptic) World

**Author's Note:**

> Pls ignore plot holes  
Word Count: 1776

It was a normal day, then the bell started.

Izuna paused, he turned his attention to the sound, then called out to his brother, “Aniki!”

Madara cursed, “I know. Shit.”

It continued to resound forebodingly.

Madara was twenty when shit started to go down.   
  


* * *

Tobirama came to conscious on a heavenly soft bed. That was the first sign something was wrong, Tobirama had never felt a bed this soft before.

His training kicked in and he stayed relaxed as he expanded his Senses. The second sign was the thick scent of blood and urine in the air. He mentally faltered when he picked some strange chakra that it felt demented...fragmented, futilely trying to be one. Something that Tobirama had never felt before.

It was far away, however, so Tobirama pushed it to the back of his mind as something to think about later on while he searched for the more important thing; something to defend himself, a kunai. But Tobirama found nothing. 

What in the world…?

Even if this was a genjutsu, he should at least still had his kunai with him, which amateur shoved a shinobi in a genjutsu without their weapons? 

Furthermore, Tobirama didn't feel like he was in one. So which ‘amateur’? Just to be sure, however, Tobirama whispered, “Kai.”

Tobirama was taught better than to shout, lest this wasn't a genjutsu and he was actually somewhere. 

Nothing happened. 

No discrepancy in chakra of the surroundings. Nothing. 

Tobirama snapped his eyes open. Not a genjutsu then. 

But that was even more concerning: why does Tobirama not have his kunai?!

What amateur shove a shinobi into a Genjutsu without his weapons?

Tobirama tried to stand up as he darted his adjusting eyes around the surroundings, and almost instantly doubled over in pain when his chest jumped. Tobirama coughed, something fell out, landed in the puddles of blood on the ground with a splash.

Tobirama paused, he, he was dead, there was no possible way for him to feel pain. Even when he was called back by Edo Tensei, he has not felt any injury he’d gathered. Tobirama bit his lips, hand hovering over his chest to push his chakra inside, _oh_, there was a heart beating inside of him, to find whatever was wrong to heal or eliminated it. Or, that was what was supposed to happen.

The chakra did not come out. 

Tobirama frowned, he tried harder, but still, nothing came out. Tobirama furrowed his brows, something was blocking it. He tried to search for a seal that might have been slapped on him. 

There were none, and his body also lacked the scars he should have had. 

What is going on? Was he in somebody else’s body?

Tobirama tensed when he felt those fragmented coming closer his way, pushing the impossibility away to ponder over later, as he search around for something to defend himself with. He tried to snatch the pens and pencils on the desk as makeshift weapons and instantly doubled over in pain. 

Tobirama clutched ‘his’ head with one hand, the other darted to ‘his’ throat to squeeze, barely stopping this body instinctive scream. The Fragmented Chakra Things might have heard that landing if more of them changing specifically to his spot are any indication.

Tobirama added extremely good hearing to his mental notes as something to test later on. Memories flooded painfully to his mind, but it’s not, it was not his memories. One image after the other, going too fast for him to really experience them. 

But this was his body, but not exactly. Tobirama was in a separated and very different world. Shinobi doesn't exist here and that is strange. That answered why he doesn't have his kunai at least.

Tobirama released his throat when his vision started to blur, he bit his tongue harshly in an effort to clear it. Pain flooded his senses and Tobirama blinked out the tears. This body was honestly weak, but at least he can see now. He used the desk as a clutch, struggling to stand up.

Tobirama can't faint now. He needs...to gather more weapons and break these stupid blocks on his chakra, as unfortunately no answer for the blocks in the memory. Tobirama wasn't willing to bet on this body being able to do anything worthwhile. Instincts and luck can only do so much after all.

Tobirama gripped his temporary weapons tightly, he ignored the dizziness that as he tried to walk out of the room without falling over. Tobirama depended on muscle memory to get to the kitchen, where the sharp things should be. He eyed the body, guess it is good for something after all.

Tobirama half darted his eyes along the way, looking for more weapon, half skimming through the memories, looking for more information on what exactly could've had happened before he'd arrived. 

* * *

Tobirama tossed the -was dull- kitchen knife up the air as he eat his meal, he doesn't know the last time past Tobirama ate but it must have been quite some time ago if the dried blood in the room was any indication. 

But as Tobirama went through the memory more thoroughly, he’d found something of sort that was related to his blocked chakra. The former Tobirama have a sickness, one where he started coughing violently and kneeling over in pain when near certain things or people get near him. Particular things like water or his family, Hashirama especially. The knife fell back in Tobirama's palm. 

It was possible that the past Tobirama was reacting chakra. It eased a bit when Hashirama gone back to his study abroad to a school name “Konoha”. Similar things also happened with Itama and Kawarama. From what Tobirama have on it, he guessed that Konoha was like Shinobi Academy in a way. (He ignored the way breath got caught thinking about them. Now is not the time.)

Tobirama flicked the knife up the air again. If past Tobirama were really reacting to chakra, then that'd eliminated...no, he can't forget the possibility that his transferring could've blocked this body's chakra. But then if this body had it chakra blocked before Tobirama was push in, why were it reacting to his family? 

Water...Tobirama was most connect to water, it's possible that the other Tobirama was too, but why does it induce a reaction? And why does this body only have a reaction to family and not other people?

The knife fell back down again.

Twelve minutes until the Fragmented Chakra arrive.

Tobirama ruffled his apparently long hair as he let his legs lead him to the trash. A book catched his eyes along the way and Tobirama grabbed it. The book cover was a large and colorful human body laying out perfectly to him. Tobirama skimmed over the book, pausing at the lines going across all over the body, something nagged at him.

Tenketsu points. 

If Tobirama remembered correctly, the Byakuran can see them and allow the user to...block the chakra flow accurately. 

Tobirama snapped his eyes out of the windows. 

They're here. 

He stared at the rotten bodies sluggishly moving toward the front entrance, mentally estimating the number then silently went down to anticipated them. Tobirama readied his knife as he moved to the door. He wondered what they could be, they had looked like decayed corpse , some parts missing and teeth yellowed. They definitely weren't human beings, movements sluggish and walking in such an timely and orderly mannners...

In fact…

The door opened with more force than Tobirama expected from such beings that looked like their flesh would fall off if hit too hard and Tobirama slammed against the door, trying to prevent an influx of unknown enemies and slash at the—zombie’s neck. It’s blackish nails swiped at him and he jumped back quickly, barely dodging the swipe to the stomach. He ignored the scrawling sounds from the outside, he hoped the door is able to hold them out just a bit.

This...in fact, looked a lot like a failed experiment of his. Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the zombie as it makes another attempt to swipe at his stomach. The zombie speeds up when it got near, and it only aimed at the stomach.

Tobirama slipped out a pencil and threw it hard at the zombie’s deteriorating head. The zombie paused for just a moment, but it was enough for Tobirama to cut off its head. Tobirama’s breathing comes out slightly ragged and he frowned again, this body need training badly. 

Tobirama took a deep breath to prepare to dodge more zombies. He still doesn't know how hard they can hit or why they only aim at his stomach but judging by the sharp claws on this one, he wouldn't like to be hit one bit.

The scratching sound stopped. 

Tobirama jumped away from the door and eyed it warily. As he predicted, the door flung open, and a group of zombies flooded in. 

Tobirama readied his weapons and wondered if there'd be any plant.

* * *

Tobirama tilted his head further to have a better look at the wound in between his neck and shoulder, it seemed like they don't just attack the stomach. Particular one would attack anywhere, Tobirama was lucky that it was only a graze that he can cut off easily. He wasn’t dumb enough to let it be infected with those things’ dirty claws, especially not when he couldn’t use his chakra.

He bit his tongue to stop a hiss as he uses dabbed some ointment (that he got from the ‘First Aid Kit’) on it. His eyes twitched as his shortened, but still longer than Tobirama used to, hair insisted on going on to the wound. He had chopped when a zombie’s claw got stuck in its tangles, which almost succeeded in killing him, but it seemed like it did not learn.

Tobirama tilted his head slightly to wrap and pin down the bandage. The twitching intensified when the hair stubbornly insisted to be inside the bandage.

Tobirama grasped the nearest sharp object, and begin to cut. He ignored the want to find a ‘scissors’, the past Tobirama seemed quite vain about his appearance as a ‘albino’, a rare species of human (it had bring nothing but resentment and fear from the other to Tobirama however). Tobirama needed to train, he needed to take this advantage of no ‘zombies’ being anywhere near the vicinity. It's a waste of time to find ‘scissors’, he was glad that the knife is sharp, however.

Tobirama jumped right into a push up when he finished. Thankfully, the other Tobirama had took care of his body, ‘Exercising' and 'Jogging' daily.

**Author's Note:**

> the last part was supposed to be there but it wasn’t so here it go


End file.
